Lumière
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Anniversaire du capitaine. A ma mamoun, que j'aime très fort. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit de croire aux pouvoirs de la lune?


A ma mamoun, très en retard mais je tenais à t'écrire quelque chose quand même. J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites.

LUMIERE

Sur les cheveux de blé glisse une lumière opalescente, douce auréole sur un visage angélique. La lune pose ses rayons translucides sur le corps endormi, elle caresse la peau de satin, presque câline. Avec tendresse elle illumine les traits du jeune homme, laissant à l'homme dans le lit d'en face le plaisir d'admirer son visage.

Pour une fois le blondinet est détendu. Les muscles au repos, ses longues jambes alanguies dans son hamac, cachant leur puissance dévastatrice sous des lignes gracieuses. Ses mains, si souvent en mouvement, ne bougent plus, sagement posées sur le tissu. Les doigts graciles froissent à peine le drap. Sous la chape du sommeil, sa mâchoire est relâchée, aucun cri ne vient la tendre. Sa bouche d'habitude si acide semble paisible sous la lumière lunaire. Pas une injure ne passe l'ourlet de ses lèvres en cet instant, juste sa respiration régulière.

Son observateur se réjouit, un tel spectacle est rare. Lui qui passe son temps à l'invectiver, crachant son venin à sa figure, ressemble seulement à un enfant tombé du ciel. Un soupir fugace franchit les lèvres du sabreur. Il aimerait tellement qu'une telle sérénité habite le cuistot en sa présence ! Juste une fois. Pour connaitre la sensation de paix que cela procurerait. Juste pour éprouver le plaisir d'un instant calme entre eux.

Ils ne se détestent pourtant pas tant… Ils se comprennent même à merveille. Dans un sens ils se ressemblent tellement. Le même gout pour la justice et l'honneur, l'âme de guerriers et un orgueil plus grand qu'eux. Et pourtant un tout aussi grand fossé les sépare.

Un autre soupir lui échappe. Autant souhaiter la lune.

Le sabreur lève les yeux vers l'astre le surplombant par le hublot. Il resplendit de mille feux, éclipsant même l'éclat des étoiles. Sa masse d'argent se reflétant dans le miroir de l'océan rayonne comme un soleil dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Pendant un instant fugace, le sabreur craint que sa lumière réveille le blondin. Il ricane. La lune peut toujours irradier de toute sa splendeur, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle sorte le dormeur de son profond sommeil.

Alors, qu'amer, qu'il s'apprête à replonger dans les doux bras de Morphée, une nouvelle lumière illumine la pièce.

Deux orbes bleus, plus limpides que les océans eux même, jettent leurs reflets mouvants dans le cœur du sabreur. Deux éclats de saphir, les plus purs de tout Grandline, inondent de leurs feux de glaces les émeraudes qui leur font face.

Le bretteur croit qu'il pourrait s'y noyer. Y plonger pour ne plus jamais remonter à la surface. Nager dans ces eaux azurs jusqu'à que leur flamboiement le rende aveugle.

Alors il soutint se regard, hypnotisé, s'immergeant dans ses prunelles avec délice. Une douceur toute nouvelle arrive par vague pour lécher le bord de son cœur, imbibant petit à petit le palpitant de tendresse. Les froides congères qui l'emprisonnent se liquéfient sous le vent brûlant émanant des nouvelles étoiles. Le bretteur se sent fondre et pourtant ne détourne pas les yeux, laissant une douce béatitude prendre possession de son être.

Le bien-être l'envahit, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. L'autre bouche lui répond, à peine timide, envoyant une nouvelle vague submerger son cœur de bonheur.

Puis une frange de cils blonds voile à nouveau le regard du cuisinier, soustrayant à la vue de l'épéiste leur éclat si particulier. Le sommeil reprend ses droits, renvoyant le blondin au pays des rêves. Pourtant le sabreur n'est pas déçu, loin de là.

Le sourire toujours sur les lèvres, il adresse un léger signe de tête à l'astre scintillant dans sa mer d'étoiles.

Car après tout, qui aurait pu exaucer son veux si ce n'est la lune?

…Je crois que je suis tombé dans les basfonds du monde des bisounours… Bizarrement je trouve que ça aurait pu être pire !

C'est très court et je m'en excuse, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus.

Mais ma mamoun je te laisse seule juge.

Car après tout, pour qui aurais-je pu écrire d'autre, si ce n'est pour toi ?

Je t'adore,

Ton ptit bou qui t'aime.


End file.
